


[Faux Film Poster] Sterek - The Motion Picture

by chi_virus



Category: Star Trek, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chi_virus/pseuds/chi_virus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the late 2290s and suspicious activity near the Romulan Neutral Zone has drawn Starfleet's attention. They dispatch the USS Beacon to investigate, unsettling several families aboard. A series of shocking revelations and incidents ensue, ensuring that the lives of the crew will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Faux Film Poster] Sterek - The Motion Picture

2298: The Federation is stronger than ever thanks to their new alliance with the Klingons - the Khitomer Accords at work. However, that doesn't mean all their enemies have been dealt with. As such, the _USS Beacon_  (an _Excelsior_ -class ship) is currently assigned to patrol the border between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire following some unusual signals emanating from outposts in and around the Neutral Zone.

Stiles Stilinski and his step-brother Scott McCall are incredibly eager to be in such dangerous territory, despite their parents' grave misgivings. The vessel's captain, Christopher Argent, has taken umbrage towards them following an incident in engineering, and has forbidden his daughter Allison from associating with them. Scott is crushed, while Stiles is unconcerned, having taken an interest in one of the ship's stellar cartographers - Derek Hale.

Meanwhile, one of Stiles and Scott's fellow students, Xon, is dealing with his conflicting emotions. His Vulcan upbringing feels wrong to him. Suppressing his emotions just frustrates him further, and he's increasingly distant from his disapproving parents. His friend Danny - a half-Deltan, half-Human - allows him to be more open when they're together, as does his girlfriend Lydia (who is a provisional officer on the medical team). However, these are only brief respites. Something feels right to Xon about going to the Romulan border. It's like he's where he needs to be...

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably never happen, but I do love the idea of doing it.


End file.
